Many types of electronic devices utilize a graphical user interface that is viewable via a display, such as a liquid crystal display. A user typically interacts with the graphical user interface using an input device that is mechanically actuated (e.g., by buttons or keys) or electronically activated (e.g., using a touch-sensitive screen). The user may view content, such as text and graphics, on the display, and interact with the content using the input device. For instance, a user can issue a command, make a selection, or move a cursor within the bounds of the user interface. Touch-sensitive displays are becoming an increasingly popular option for many electronic devices due to the improved marketability and ease of use of such displays. Increasingly, efforts have been made towards developing a so called “edge-to-edge” or “edgeless” display to maximize the viewable display area for any given electronic device. However, existing techniques for mounting displays and display covers do not allow for this.